thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug Me
Dubs is reunited with his mother, which causes problems for Anaya. Plot Anaya is enjoying her day off at Kahn Palace, enjoying nothing but peace and solitude. Ro Ro is taking his emperor training with Shao Kahn when there’s a knock at the palace door. Shao Kahn releases Ro Ro from his training and he goes to open the door. When he opens the door, Dubs is standing at the door with flowers. “Dubs, what the hell do want?” Ro Ro asks. “I’m here for your grandbaby.” Dubs replies. Ro Ro stares annoyingly at Dubs and asks, “Which one?” “I’m here for Anaya. I’ve fallen in love with her.” Dubs replies. Ro Ro reluctantly lets him in and Dubs goes to her room. Anaya and Iyana are in Anaya’s room listening to music on blast when Dubs knocks on the door. Iyana turns the music off and Anaya gets the door. When she opens the door, Dubs gets on one knee and tells her his speech while Ro Ro watches annoyingly. “Anaya, I know I give off a male whore demeanor but, I’ve realized that you’re the one that truly makes me and everyone else in the world happy. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I know you could make me eternally happy. This isn’t about sex, it’s about love, and, and…I love you, Anaya Kahn. Will you go on a date with me?” Anaya blushes but says how she feels. “Dubs, I’m flattered but, I kind of like someone else. It’s not you, it’s me, but, I’m gonna have to say no.” Dubs accepts her response but in his heart he doesn’t want to give up. He starts to walk downstairs to the door. Jake and Nya let him out of the palace and Ro Ro decides to talk to his two grandbabies. “Anaya, I’m glad you chose honor over bed bugs. I feel like his ‘love’ for you is bullshit and that he really just wants have sex with you. Now, do tell who you like.” Ro Ro says. Anaya agrees with the Dubs part of his quote but not with her business of who she likes, so she doesn’t tell him. Ro Ro puts it off and goes back downstairs to finish his training. Dubs trudges home in self-pity as he feels like he should’ve stayed and proved his love for her. When he gets home, he sees that the front door is open, and when he walks in, D’Vorah is sitting in his living room with Jaylin and [[Mr. Perfect|Dievion. “Hello, Jalen. Nice seeing you after 12 years.” D’Vorah says. “What do yo mean. I, I don’t know you that well.” He replies. “Well, you don’t know me, but I know you. It’s time you’ve found out the truth. I am…” “YOUR MOTHER!” Dieveon interrupts. D’Vorah tells Dievion to shut the hell up or she’ll kill him and he gets scared and instantly closes his mouth. D’Vorah explains his birth to him in graphic detail. “See, when I was younger, I was a reckless Kytynn girl. I went to clubs and bars, and life on the Arnyek islands was blissful for me. But then we had an Osh-Tekk visiter named, Ko’atal, or you may know him as Kotal. We had some fun and that fun turned into hardcore sex. I was disgusting at that time and I still am. After we had sex, the next day I found out I was pregnant. He stayed and helped me through all 9 months. But then, the Arnyek islands lost their first Mortal Kombat, and we were forced to merge with Outworld. I was in the hospital during the merger and you were born. Afterwards, your father and I were separated from the doctor due to the hospital being destroyed. You were raised in the Perras de Las foster home.” Dubs takes time to absorb this information and realizes that she’s telling the truth because she’s just as nasty as he is, and the thoughts never stop. Jaylin and Dievion decide to leave Dubs alone with his mother so they can catch up. Dubs tells D’Vorah how Anaya "Kahn’’ rejected him which riles D’Vorah into rage. “How dare that Kahnomatic whore reject my son? We’ll show those Kahns. After all, they separated me from my bed buggy boo boo!” Ro Ro is at the palace talking to the "Thrones" lady about what he wants on his throne after the coronation. D’Vorah and Dubs burst into the palace and D’Vorah demands to speak to Shao Kahn about Anaya. Ro Ro dominates his responsibility over Anaya and tells D’Vorah that Anaya is his business. D’Vorah detests and says that he is just a mere child, just like his whore granddaughter. This sets Ro Ro off and he calls down all his siblings and kids. “Don’t you touch my niece you compound-eyed whore!” Nya exclaims. “Like you’re gonna stop me you frizzy-haired skank!” D’Vorah angrily replies. Chica jump-scares her and D’Vorah attacks her with wasps. Jake shoots her with a deadly bug zapper-like sunbeam but D’Vorah doges it and shoots out spiders at him and Ice who cowers in fear at the sight of them. Mace sprays her with mace but using her compound eyesight, she manages to attack him afterwards. Ace, Nya and Kitana attack Dubs but he uses his bed bug powers against them to protect his mother and himself. Bitch Puddin' confronts D’Vorah who brings out her extra limbs from her back to attack him, and in return, he brings out his tentacles, and a battle begins. Ro Ro confronts Dubs and uses his powers against the bed bugs. Anaya comes downstairs from all the confusion and orders everyone to stop, but the only one who stops is Ro Ro, and he yells, “My grandbaby said be quiet!” and everyone stops. Anaya tells D’Vorah that she didn’t mean any harm toward Jalen and that she just doesn’t like him in that way and that they can still be friends. D’Vorah, optimistic about Anaya’s intentions, reluctantly agrees to stop the half-war, and leaves with Dubs peacefully. Before he goes, Dubs goes to Anaya and says, “Please know, I would never bullshit you and I really love you, and, if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” and leaves with his mother. Anaya goes upstairs and the palace servants start cleaning up and in the midst of it all, Ro Ro says, “That damn battle was bullshit!” 4 hours later, Chica goes outside of the palace and a portal opens up near her. Out comes Xavier who is back from Revisionworld from visiting his father, Change. Xavier reluctantly greets his mother and goes inside the palace. Change, who hasn’t seen Chica for a while, asks if she wants to rekindle the "flame" they had when creating Xavier, to which she agrees and she and Change have sex right in the open in front of the palace. Iyana looks off of her balcony and see them and only looks at Change. The episode ends with her saying, “Damn, he got that ass though!” Surprise After some episodes of season 12, Jalen Dubs will have his own shorts called “Cookin' with Dubs.